nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies (mode)
Nazi Zombies is an addictive bonus gamemode found in Treyarch's 2008 video game Call of Duty 5: World at War, after completeing the Singleplayer campaign on any difficulty. It is available on the PC, PS3 and XBox 360 versions of the game. The gamemode pits up to 4 players inside the house against endless waves of the Undead, with each wave slowly getting largeer and having stronger and faster zombies (in singleplayer mode, if one counts the amount of Zombies they will realise that the first wave of zombies contains only 4, then they double to 8 then 16 then 32...). As the game progresses, the players will be able to open doors or clear debris and so access different areas, which give the player access to different weaponry, ranging from Trenchguns to Sniper rifles, and on rare occasions, even a Ray gun. Eventually, the players will be overwhelmed by the Zombies, and killed. After the game has finished, a count will be shown of how many points each player got (you start the game with 500, 10 points for repairing one peice of a barricade, 10 for shooting a zombie, 60 points for the killing shot, 100 for a headshot, 10 for knifing, 130 points for the killing stab.) The gamemode is interesting in the fact that it cannot be beaten-you can only prolong your death. Point System All players start off with 500 points. Players gain points by repairing barricades (reattaching wooden planks to windows) and killing zombies. Repairing barricades will give players 10 points for each wooden plank reattached. Shooting, meleeing and killing zombies will also earn points. 10 points are awarded for each non-fatal shot, while the killing shot awards 60 points (70 for an upper chest or neck shot kill). A headshot will award 100 points, while a melee attack will be awarded with 10 points for each non-fatal stab and 130 points for the killing blow. A grenade kill will give 50 points. The points are used to buy weapons for varying costs (or from the mystery box for 950 points each), ammunition for half the price of the respective weapon (unless it is exclusive to the "mystery box", wherefore ammo may only be retrieved from the box by receiving the weapon again, or from the max ammo power-up) and unlock new rooms in the building for 1000 points per barricade. Power-Ups Zombies occasionally drop power-ups that are beneficial to players. Double Points - All points a player gains is doubled. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. Its in-game drop is a "X2" symbol. Insta-Kill - This power-up will give players one-hit kills on Zombies. When a player kills a Zombie with this power-up in play, the Zombie's head will explode regardless of where the bullet hit, killing it instantly. The player will be awarded 10 points for the shot, and 100 for the kill, once again regardless of where the bullet hit. Therefore, players should not aim for headshots during insta-kill. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. The in-game drop is a human skull. If the player has a flamethrower, it will be most effective during insta-kill, as a very small burst of flame will kill any zombie instantly, allowing the player to incinerate a large group of zombies in under a second. Nuke - This power-up causes an incineration of all zombies currently on the map. There is a small delay before the nuke activates and kills all zombies, who are set on fire and whose heads explode, causing them to die instantly, starting with the zombies closer to the bomb, and spreading outwards. In later rounds the nuke has less power and does not effect all zombies, there appears to be a limit to its killing capability. Carpenter-'''(Der Riese only) - Upon getting this power up all windows are all replenished with barricades and 200 points are given to each player. A barrier with a zombie crawling through it will not be rebuilt. It is often used to hold off zombies to save a downed ally or giving an ally time to regroup with his/her teammates. The in-game drop is represented by a hammer. '''Max Ammo - This power up gives all players full reserve ammunition for all weapons.it will replenish frag grenades and Molotov Cocktails. It will also not replenish the ammo of a person who is down. It will replenish the ammo of the weapon they are using WHILE down, but when they are revived their ammo will be the same as it was before being downed. The in-game drop is denoted by an ammo box. Category:Nazi Zombies